Out of Reach
by thisisit
Summary: [And who was she kidding anyway? She could never compete. Not against her own sister, not against Meer, and she never had the slightest chance against Cagalli.][Onesided MeyrinAthrun][mainly AxC][Oneshot]


Title: **Out of Reach**  
Series: Gundam SEED Destiny  
Characters/Pairings: One sided MeyrinAthrun; Athrun x Cagalli; implied KiraxLacus, DearkaxMiriallia, ShinnxLunamaria  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. If I did, Athrun and Cagalli would be together forever. ;;

The pictures were plastered everywhere. Even if she wanted to escape it, she couldn't, not when every single magazine and newspaper covered it so that she couldn't look at anything without seeming _them_ together.

Tentative fingers reached for a magazine with big white letters on the cover- 'A Beautiful Wedding – Orb's Princess Marries!' and under, with a smaller font –'Wedding photos! p.4'; 'Natural and Coordinator – Unity or Controversy? p.8'.

Despite her own feelings, she had to admit that they looked beautiful together. A small sigh escapes her lips when she realizes that they have always looked good together. She never wanted to face that fact, not then, not now, not ever. She was stubborn like that.

No. Not stubborn. She downright denied it – why would he need Orb's princess when he had her – a Coordinator like him, a fighter like him? And then she always remembers – the other girl is also a fighter, a Gundam pilot who had saved him life more than once.

And who was she kidding anyway? She could never compete. Not against her own sister, not against Meer, and the three of them never had the slightest chance against Cagalli.

And he always has loved Cagalli. Always.

Meyrin flipped the magazine open, eyes taking in the photos and details. There was no doubt that Kira Yamato was the Best Man, and Lacus was the Maid of Honor. And to her surprise, even a disgruntled Shinn had a picture in the magazine, seen shaking hands with Kira. She laughed softly at his expression, remembering to a few days ago when they were leaving, Luna and Shinn were still arguing because Shinn refused to go. No doubt her sister managed to drag him there.

Pictures of the happy couple caught her eyes next. The look on the groom's face mirrored the happiness and love on the bride's face. The smile – he had never smiled at her like that before; not that smile of bliss at being with the woman he loves.

How could she have ever believed she stood a chance?

Meyrin replaced the magazine on the shelf, and left the shop, walking towards the hotel she, Luna, Shinn and other wedding guests stayed at. Tomorrow she will be leaving Orb, leaving Earth (leaving him) to go back to PLANT with Lunamaria and Shinn. They had only come for the wedding after all.

Unlocking the door to the room she shared with her sister, she was immediately confronted by an annoyed looking Lunamaria.

"Nee-san, are you okay?"

"You're finally back! Cagalli-san and Athrun must have called me about 50 times to remind me to tell you that you're NOT allowed to skip the dinner party tonight-" Lunamaria is cut off by the phone ringing again. "Hello? Not you again. YES. I know! I'm telling her now. Yes, yes, that's right. I know. At six. Now stop calling me!" Luna snapped her cell phone shut. "As I was saying, there's dinner tonight at six. And yes, you HAVE to go. You're not allowed to skip and I was given specific orders to drag you there."

"What? I – wait, no. I'm not-"

Luna waved a hand impatiently. "You have to go. You've got to stop moping. You've got to let go."

Some sister Luna was. She obviously is showing no sympathy what so ever. She's never had her heart broken.

And then her sister surprised her, and hugged her tightly.

"Meyrin," she whispered. "You've got to stop. And I do understand." Luna let go, and let out a small laugh. "Even now, I've still got to compete with a memory."

And all this time, she had totally underestimated her sister.

* * *

Dinner was an informal party with close friends. She noted that Kira and Lacus were there, and so were Dearka and Miriallia. Yzak was also there, although he and Shinn shared the same disgruntled look – as if they'd rather be elsewhere.

The minutes seemed to tick by so slowly for her – she smiled for photos, and even found the courage to talk to the newlywed couple. No awkward moments, no uncomfortable feeling.

It won't be so hard to let go.

Fate, she later decides, can be cruel.

After dinner, she walked out to the balcony, and leaned against the railing, admiring the garden below her, leaving the laughter of people behind her. She made it, almost. But the alcohol may be getting into her mind because she starts to feel like she's losing control.

She loves him still, and she is scared to stay longer because she might cry, and then her make up will be ruined.

"We missed you at the wedding," a soft voice calls out from behind her.

Him.

She doesn't look back as his soft footsteps bring him next to her.

_Listen,_ she thinks, her heart pounding in her chest, _this is how my heart breaks._

"I'm sorry," she says softly, and smile despite how she feels. "I really wasn't feeling well."

"I know. Luna told me."

_Did you care that I wasn't feeling well?_

"It was a beautiful ceremony though," she went on. "Congratulations."

He laughed.

"Thank you," he said, turning his head to look at the girl next to him. "And thank you again for your gift. It was rather…" He paused, searching for the right word.

What gift? This was news to her. Luna didn't mention a gift.

"… Interesting. But Cagalli and I really won't need it."

"Why not?" she asked tentatively, unsure of what to say and not really knowing what they're talking about.

Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Meyrin, leather is nice and all, but the whip and outfit is… Well, we're not really into that. Handcuffs, however, were much appreciated." He paused, and then laughed at the look on her face.

"I-I- what!"

"I knew it. It was Luna's idea."

She was feeling rather homicidal at the moment.

Silence grew between them. He sighed, turned around, and leaned against the railing looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" she laughed. "You did nothing wrong."

"I hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Meyrin-"

"I fell in love with you. My feelings are my own, out of your control, and yet I still fell in love," she continued softly, "even though I always knew that there was no chance because in your heart, you have always loved Cagalli-san." She smiled. "Even if you yourself wondered whether or not you loved her, I always knew. I'm good at observing things."

"You are." He straightens, and then puts a hand on her shoulder.

All the nerves in her body are tingling. _Don't_, she wanted to say. _I still love you._

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We're always willing to help."

_I need you. I need you. I need-_

"Of course," she said, and he walks away, his back to her, and again and forever, he is out of her reach.

* * *

Sorry Not that great. Cheers for Athrun x Cagalli  



End file.
